Friends
by InvisibleImperfections81
Summary: Quinn and Santana fluffy moments. This is a romantic mini fic filled with one shots of my otp because I love Quinntana. Ratings range from K-M. So I hope you enjoy! Pm, review, favorite, and follow! Xoxo I love to hear your ideas and thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've got a Quinntana multi-chapter story in the works but until its ready to be posted, I've decided to do a bunch of mini one shots while you wait. So I hope you like it and just to let you know I will be posting the rating for each chapter as I go. I plan on updating once a week and most will be rated T but I don't know I think I might venture a little further eventually... **

**Chapter 1: Elephants & Iceskates**

**(Rated K+) **

* * *

_"I love you Quinn."_

And that's how I got here, a bruised tailbone and a raging headache. Just four simple words and just a second later I'm on my bottom and passed out from the impact of my head hitting ice.

But let me rewind, it was our 3-month anniversary and Santana took me iceskating, we had the entire place to ourselves because she apparently used "the Latin connection" as she proudly put.

_There were some rose petals covering the ice and slow love songs playing in the background. Santana was dressed adorably in a knit hat, puffy jacket, tight skinny jeans and a scarf I knit for her on her 14th birthday._

_"Come on Quinniepuff the ice will melt by the time you get out here." The Latina said in a singsongy voice and I just roll my eyes because we're inside and the possibility of that happening is impossible. Santana was skating perfect circles on the ice while I was slowly making my way towards it. I had taken my precious time putting on the skates so I would be able to give myself a little pep talk._

_ It was my first time skating and to say I was nervous about making a fool out of myself was an understatement. Whenever I thought of myself on ice I'd imagine an elephant trying to do the same, because frankly I'm pretty sure that's what I would look like. _

_A giant elephant ice skating with her graceful and perfect girlfriend. _

_"I'm coming." I say in an exasperated tone because I'm honestly tired of imagining all the different ways this could go wrong._

_"That's what she said." Santana chuckled and came to a stop in front of me and held out her hand. I took it carefully and lowered one foot then the other onto the ice. She placed one hand around my waist to keep me steady before slowly leading me away from the entrance and to the middle of the rink._

_A few minutes later I say, "This is nice, thank you." and lean in to place a kiss on her cheek because it really is. Santana was truly a hopeless romantic and each date just seemed to get better and better. She came to a stop and moved in front of me taking both my hands this time. She leaned in and placed a lingering, tender kiss on my lips. The kind of kiss that just makes you realize how much a person really means to you. She pulled away after what felt like seconds but was probably minutes then continued to let go of a hand and skate along again for a few moments in silence until-_

_"You mean the world to me Quinn, I'm glad you like it and that you like me. I honestly don't know why but you do. I mean I know I'm sexy and amazing and all, but I can be a total bitch. But you put up with it and I'm so, so glad that you do. And I'm not great at saying nice things and I wish that I was because it's moments like these that I can't seem to get all of my emotions out in just words but I can say, I-I love you Quinn." _

_And then. Out of shock. I slipped. Fell on my butt. And hit my head. Knocking myself out cold for a good few minutes. _

But anyway here I am now, my eyes flutter open and my head is being cradled in Santana's lap. Where I'm still sitting on the cold ice with rose petals surrounding me and sexy slow music filling my ears.

Santana looks like she's about to cry or jump for joy and I honestly think she might do both. She peppers my face with soft kisses and just whispers that she's sorry over and over again for a few minutes until I finally speak.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Props to anyone who can find the "Little Manhattan" quote I put in there! Love that movie, so cute :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Little Lima**

**(Rated T)**

"Seriously Puckerman if you don't shut your sorry excuse for a face right now I will go _all Lima Heights on your ass_, lo tengo imbécil?" Quinn stood behind Santana ferociously wiping away tears as she continued to berate Noah.

You'd think by 6th grade the boys would have learned that messing with Quinn _or_ Santana was like a guaranteed death threat.

But no, Puck decided that it would be funny to corner little Lucy Q in the hallway of Lima Middle School surrounded by his gangly and awkward lackeys in a stupid attempt to force her into a date with the "Puckasaurus." But of course they were only 11 and guys were still acting like assholes to girls they like because they can't be normal people instead of the Neanderthals they represent. So the first thing Puck decided to do was insult, criticize, and claim that if she went with him then she would be the most popular girl in school, even though that was something Quinn most certainly didn't lack. But when she refused Puck got annoyed and started saying worse and worse things until Santana showed up and started on a rant while repeatedly punching him in the shoulder.

"Alright, alright Lopez calm your tits, Jesus..." Puck backed away slowly his hands in the air until he was a safe distance away. Santana continued to mutter curse words in Spanish until she realized that there was a hurt Quinn standing just a few feet behind her.

"Oh my god Q, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have been there I-" Santana was cut off by Quinn who just pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and let the tears flow all over her best friends top. Santana wasn't great at the whole comforting sort of thing so she just carefully wrapped her arms around the taller blonde who seemed to have shrunk a few inches in defeat. After a minute or so Quinn's tears were subsiding but she was in no state to go to class and the bell had already rung. So Santana untangled herself from the girl and took her hand to lead her out of that hellhole.

"Santana where are we going? We both live over 5 miles away." Quinn asked hesitantly, her voice cracking every so often.

"To the park." Santana answered and wrapped an arm around the girl who was beginning to shake from trying to hold in more sobs. Santana and Quinn approached the park where they first met in kindergarten. It was empty because of the time of day but it was still welcoming. Santana led them over to a large tree towards the back of the park that had hundreds of carvings kids had made.

Somewhere towards the base of the tree where an exposed root with the words Q+S were engraved in a heart. In 5th grade Quinn had snatched Santana's pocket knife and created her masterpiece.

The girls plopped down next to the root and Quinn absentmindedly started to trace the letters. She leaned against Santana who still had an arm wrapped around the thin girl's waist.

"Why are guys so mean?"

"I don't know Q."

"Why would anyone ever want to date a guy."

"I don't know Quinnie."

"I'd rather date someone like you San." Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her face into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana tried to control the butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't feel this for her best friend especially when Quinn said things like that.

Quinn does that often, but then she just jumps to the next guy who treats her a little better than the others. Santana hates every boy who catches the blonde's eye but she knows it's futile because Quinn will be head over heels until the guy says something stupid and Santana has to come to the rescue.

"Q." The girl pulled away from the comfort of Santana's hold so she could make eye contact. Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn's nose, who let out a small giggle.

"Boys are stupid and you deserve so much better than anyone will ever be able to give you. But until there's someone who might be able to come even remotely close to that, just don't worry about what the others say or do because in the end they don't deserve a place in your heart Quinn. Just remember that."

"Thank you Santana." Before either one realized what was happening Quinn had leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I-I should go." Quinn sprung up and started to walk away, tears starting to resurface over the realization that she might have just lost her best friend.

Santana smiled and brought her hand to her still stinging lips until she processed that Quinn was hastily making her way further and further from the park. Santana jumped up and started running full speed towards the hazel-eyed girl.

"Quinn wait! Stop! Please stop." Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist forcing her to turn around. Quinn's eyes were full of unshed tears and she refused to look at Santana.

"Please let me go Santana." Quinn choked out, her tears finally spilling over.

"Hey it's okay, honestly it's more than okay... Q I've wanted to do that since I met you. And I feel kinda stupid that you were the one to do it. I had all these different scenarios but in the end I always thought you'd reject me and-" Quinn pulled Santana into another kiss effectively stopping her rambling. The kiss was soft and new and the girls were amazed at the spark they felt. When Quinn finally pulled away the first thing she said was-

"Wow. I wish I did that sooner."

"Me too."

"What uh what does this mean exactly Santana?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I love you. Do you think you might wanna love me too?"

"Yeah, I think I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Friends" Chapter 3: Chocolate Tastes How Lips Do**

"I don't know why I ever agreed to this..."

"Shut up."

"Seriously though what was I thinking, I'm Hispanic Quinn. I don't belong in the freaking snow. I'm gonna get hypothermia and be killed by the abominable snowman or something."

"You're really dramatic sometimes you know that?" Quinn lets out a breathy laugh.

"Whatever Q, you love it."

"Well you'll just have to find out wont you?" Quinn says teasingly as she pours two cups of hot chocolate. I huff and throw myself on the couch.

It was winter break and I agreed to come with Quinn and her family to their ski lodge for a few days. I have to admit we only got here a few hours ago and it's already been pretty fun, minus that one time Quinn shoved snow down my jacket and I nearly threw her off a chairlift. And plus Quinn's parents were practically never gonna be there so we pretty much had an entire lodge to ourselves. Which was good because Russell and Judy Fabray have the biggest sticks up there asses and I just.. Ugh. They suck.

"Hey Blondie could you put some marshmallows in there?" I looked over at Quinn who was currently rifling through the pantry as I took my boots off and started to strip off the rest of my snow covered clothing as well.

"What do you think I'm doing in here? Looking for Narnia?" Quinn says, she looks over with a perfectly arched eyebrow and a bag of marshmallows in hand. It was something we've been putting in our hot cocoa since we were 5. I guess it was a stupid question.

She makes her way back over to the counter but stops short, I was clad only in a lacy bra and small boyshorts. Quinn blushed furiously then ducked her head walking over to the mugs of cocoa and pouring in some marshmallows. I chuckle, with Cheerios we've seen each other in random stages of undress. What makes now different?

"What Q? See something you like?" I eye her curiously, she looks again. Her eyes raking up my body. I wink and the blonde's face flares an even darker pink. Her eyes dart away from mine for a few moments before finding their way back. Quinn set her hands on the counter and leans forward. She looked determined and confident-something that definitely wasn't there a few minutes before.

"And what if I do?" She asked hesitantly, my eyes widened and my jaw felt like it hit the floor.

"I-I uhh. Well it-umm. What?"

"You heard me." Quinn walked towards me slowly a foot of space between us. My mouth hung open and I squeezed the shirt in my hand that I had yet to put on. She got closer and closer then reached out to stroke my forearm.

I gripped her hips and pushed her down into the couch. I straddle her, my hands on the couches arm rest holding me up a few inches from Quinn's lips. I brought one of my hands to her cheek. The pad of my thumb grazing over her impossibly smooth skin and lips. I dropped my hips a little resting on Quinn's. Her eyes flutter close at the contact and I drop my head to leave a whisper of a kiss on her lips. Quinn runs her hands delicately up my bare legs and defined abdominal muscles years of cheerleading earned me. This time I kiss her harder, sucking her bottom lip. But I pull away quickly, my eyes searching for hazel ones. Quinn looks up at me nervously chewing her bottom lip between her teeth. She's scared-and shit I don't blame her. So I intend to use this, most likely short amount of time, carefully.

"You're perfect." Kiss.

"Adorable." Kiss.

"Gorgeous." Kiss.

"And absolutely sexy." Kissing her again I run my tongue across her bottom lip. Quinn moans quietly allowing my tongue to meet hers. She twists her fingers through my dark hair pulling me even closer. I move my hands to the hem of her sweater toying with it waiting for an okay to continue; Seeing as I'm already half naked. Quinn breaks the kiss for a moment out of breath, she leans up and grips the edge of her shirt and pulls it off slowly. Throwing it across the room she grasps the back of my neck and collides our lips together roughly. We move in sync for a few blissful minutes and I bite her lip before detaching and making my way down her jaw and to her pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Quinn moans loudly without my mouth to capture the noise. I smile then continue my slow assault south, the incessant thrumming of my heart and center becoming harder to bear.

I can't believe this is happening. I'm kissing Quinn Fucking Fabray. Or should I say Fabgay...

I shifted our positions slightly until we were flush against one another, my leg positioned carefully between Quinn's. I brought my thigh up to meet her core with a small amount of pressure. Quinn's breathing visibly stops.

"Santana." Quinn's hips jerked immediately to the touch. I moved my mouth from Quinn's collarbone and back to her lips.

She tasted like chocolate.

"Santana wait." I jerk back from the kiss and scramble to the other end of the couch.

"I'm sorry I-I wasn't... I didn't mean-ugh I'm sorry." I sit back on my knees and bury my face in my hands. What was I thinking? Quinn Fabray is the epitome of heterosexuality, she insists on sundresses and bible readings for fun. How could I be so stupid? Now the rest of the trip is gonna be so awkward. God why couldn't you just keep it in your pants Lopez!

Stupid stupid stupid.

"No I'm sorry that's not what I meant-I uh..." Quinn stood up and bit her lip. She extended her hand to me, I took it carefully and she led me in the direction of our room.

Hold up. What's happening right now? Why is Quinn leading me towards the bed? When did Quinn take off her sweatpants? Oh my god she's so amazingly sexy it hurts me. No seriously, I might have a aneurism or some shit before we even make it to the room.

Before I have time to freak out further I feel a slight push on my shoulder and I fall back against the bed. Well the good news is I haven't died yet. Quinn is still biting her lip like her life depends on it as she crawls onto the bed and in between my legs. She looks into my eyes and places her hand on my stomach running her fingers up to the base of my bra then down to my underwear, tracing each defined muscle.

"What are you-" Quinn cuts me off by crashing her lips against mine forcing her tongue into my mouth. Grabbing her hips forcefully I lower her body down onto me, the collision sending a wave of electricity straight to my core. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life. Considering I'm only 15, I guess that's not really very impressive but if you had Quinn Fabray topping you on a bed I think you'd understand where I'm coming from.

I feel her fingers moving a little farther up my bra but not before nervously retreating. I break the kiss-grab one of Quinn's hands and place it on my breast fully cupping me through my bra. Squeezing gently I moan and Quinn blushes before placing a chaste kiss on my lips then moving down to my neck. I bring my hands back to her hips and slowly make my way to her bra strap, playing and twisting the material.

"Is this okay?" I asked breathlessly, pulling on the strap a little. Quinn hums into my neck but reaches around my back and undoes the clip in one swift motion.

That's not exactly what I meant... But fuck it lets do this.

After removing the offending material Quinn sits up a little and runs her gaze over my now completely naked torso. I feel my body heat up under her and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. Nobody ever looked at me like that-not Puck, Brittany, the football team or anyone really. They all saw me the same way, something that was hot and just happened to be an easy lay. Well Brittany didn't always look at me like that but a majority of the time it felt like she did, especially because we were usually drunk when anything happened.

"Quinn-"

"You're beautiful." I don't know how to respond, her hazel eyes are so warm and loving. Nobody's ever called me beautiful before and truly meant it. Normally if someone looked at me like that I'd retreat. Love isn't something I wanted. Everything became more intimate and real. But I couldn't help the word vomit that I could feel already tumbling out before I had a chance to shut it.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too." She didn't even hesitate to say it back. I smile and kiss her on the lips again but this time gentler, with less fervor and haste. It was slow and sweet and could've lasted forever but she eventually pulled away and reached behind her own back and let the bra fall away. Suddenly the dynamic changes again and before it even hits the floor I've switched our positions and start kissing her exposed chest. Quinn moans and arches her back into my touch and grasps the sheets as I suck, kiss, bite, and lick down her body, my hands massaging her thighs and move just under the panties that cover her hips on either side.

"Are you sure?" I want to know that she won't regret this if we go any further... That's the last thing I would want to happen. Quinn still has her eyes screwed shut but she nods frantically and tightens the grip she has on the sheets.

"Quinn-I need words." She opens her eyes and they're significantly darker than her usual hazel.

"Please." I move back up her body and kiss her lips passionately while slowly sliding the last article of clothing on her body off. My hand snakes down her abs and she shivers under my touch.

Everything suddenly feels all too real. My instincts are to run and I know Quinn's are too.

But this seems different.

Real doesn't seem so scary anymore.

**Okay so I hoped you liked it that's the closest thing I've EVER written to smut. I hope it wasn't terrible... Please review or PM me whenever I would love to hear your thoughts or ideas! Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

O**kay first off I'd like to thank Quinntana2 and AintNobody for there sweet reviews! (You're the reason I love to write:) Secondly I'm sorry for my song choice but I took a few days and listened to pretty much every song that had-love at first sight, beautiful girl, or like dance with me. But after all of the searching I literally went 'fuck it'. So yeah that's how we got here. **

**Hopefully it isn't too terrible.**

**"Friends" Chapter 4: Call Me Maybe**

"Alright Lezbro, truth or dare?" Puck said with a light chuckle. We were sitting on the beach in a circle with the sunset slowly approaching. It was Puckerman's annual end of the year bash with lots of babes, booze, and dancing. Although this years party list mostly included Glee Club kids so the babes were at an all time low for his norm.

Except for the others on the beach who weren't a part of our little celebration. In fact, I was having a hard time tearing my gaze away from one blonde-haired hazel-eyed goddess that was a few yards away...

"Dare. And stop calling me that _Noah_, just because you've got a squirrel on your head does not mean it's filled with nuts. Actually I'm pretty sure it's filled with shit. Complete and utter shit." I smirk and he just gets a wicked glint in his eyes like he wants me to streak across the beach.

Oh no way in hell am I doing that. Nuh uh not happening. I was wearing a red two piece-barely there-bikini. There wasn't much left to the imagination already.

"Go serenade that hottie that you've been drooling over all night." I braced myself for the worst but this wasn't so bad I suppose... In fact I might be able to get my mack on with that gorgeous girl across the beach.

I told Puck that I'd give him the signal for when to start it and cautiously walked over to the oblivious girl reading a book in the sand. The blonde was wearing a blue and white polka dotted bikini. She was surrounded by a few other people that looked to be in high school.

I kept walking until I was about a foot from her spot in the sand. My hands were shaking so clasped them behind my back. Weird right? I sing all the time, why am I so nervous?

"Hey I was just dared to sing you a song because I think you're seriously gorgeous. So please refrain from freaking out or running away or something..." The blonde looked up curiously from her spot in the sand, she had a small smile on her face that showed off her perfectly white, straight teeth.

Oh God if your there? Kill me now.

I gave Puck a thumbs up from behind my back and he walked over and started playing a slow acoustic version of an extremely overplayed song that's been stuck in my head all damn day. Good thing it kinda fits with this whole situation...

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

With each verse the blonde's smile grew wider and wider. That's a good sign...

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

I held my hand out to her and she stood up and took it.

Oh her hands are so soft. They feel like the missing puzzle piece to myself. I carefully place my hands on her hips and pull her closer, moving in slow circles around the sand. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her eyes sparkled and I was so mesmerized I almost stopped singing altogether and kissed her right then and there.

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?"

I barely had time to whisper out the last words before I felt something soft on my lips and it took me a whole beat to figure out that lips were on mine and suddenly I felt like I was flying. So I started kissing back because god what kind of person would I be if I didn't. And finally it wasn't until after a few amazing moments of full lips moving in sync with mine that I was met with bright hazel eyes and an adorable smile adorning the girls lips.

I processed fully what just happened and god did I hope it would happen again, and again, and again.

"Quinn, my name is Quinn. And I probably should have told you that before I kissed you..." The girl said quietly against my lips.

"Quinn." The named rolled off my tongue like magic and I wanted to keep saying it until the word no longer sounded real.

"That's a beautiful name. You're beautiful." The girl-Quinn raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Oh um my name is Santana."

"Santana," Quinn said experimentally and the sound of my name off of her lips made it sound a hundred times better and sent a wave a butterflies to my stomach,

"that's a beautiful name, you're beautiful." She said mimicking me, I didn't answer instead I dipped her into a passion filled kiss which earned me a cute squeal and soft lips against mine.

I could really get used to this.

I could get used to Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short but I only have 6 days of school left and I'm seriously back logged on projects. But summer is soon and I promise that updates will be longer! Until then though you guys should really PM or review me with some ideas. **

**"Friends" Chapter 5: The Sexier Live Longer**

"Santana! Stop you're gonna get us caught!" Quinn whispered harshly and let out a frustrated sigh when she just kept at it. They were in the middle of glee club and was going on and on about regionals. Santana was slowly moving her hand under Quinn's Cheerios skirt, they were together but no one besides Brittany knew and Quinn wasn't ready to be out and proud quite yet.

Apparently Santana had other ideas because even after Quinn swatted it away and threatened to withhold sex for a month her hand still magically found its way back under her skirt within a matter of minutes.

Santana just kept saying it's worth it because the risk of getting caught just makes it all the more sexy. Quinn rolls her eyes at the notion and tries to scoot her chair away without making a noise but Santana was doing the same and if she moved any farther Quinn would be sitting in Brittany's lap.

"Santana I swear to _god_-"

"Don't say the lord's name in vain Quinniepooh." Santana whispered into her neck and left a soft kiss. Quinn groans and swats her away again.

"Fine then, but _I'm_ withholding sex, Q."

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly sexy."

"Shut up."

"You smell like a lesbian."

"What does that even mean?"

"It _means_ you reek of golf course."

"Shut up."

"You know Quinn, the sexier live longer. And if you keep this up I'd give you a week to live. Trust me. My papi's a doctor."

"Sandbags."

"Tubbers."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
